


Sanaleikkejä | Murha | Täydellisyys

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaksi raapaletta ja yksi tuplaraapale tyttöjen välisestä ystävyydestä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanaleikkejä | Murha | Täydellisyys

**Sanaleikkejä**

“Kuraverinen.”  
“Sietämätön.”  
“Vastenmielinen.”  
“Huora.”  
“Evans! Minä olen meistä se, joka lisää tuollaiset sanat, pikku pyhimys.”  
“ _Yksi_ sana, Musta. Siinä oli yksi _toista_.”  
“Selvä, neiti sääntöjen rakastaja, sitten minun sanani on ‘Evans’. ‘Kuraverinen, sietämätön, vastenmielinen huora Evans...’ Jatka.”  
“Ei, aloitetaan uusi. Ja _minä_ aloitan.”  
“Minäpäs.”  
“Etkä aloita. Sinä aloitat aina ‘kuraverisellä’.”  
“Enkä!”  
“Sulje sievä suusi, Musta.”  
“—huokaisi muodokas punatukka.”  
“Mitä!”  
“—hän huudahti Mustan huulten eksyessä hänen kaulalleen.”  
“Bellatrix, sinä et pelaa sääntöjen mukaan.”  
“—Evans vikisi Mustan painautuessa hänen vartaloaan vasten.”  
“Minä _en_ vikise!”  
“—hän huohotti kiihottavasti Mustan korvaan.”  
“Evans oli nopea oppimaan. Hän alkoi hyväillä Mustaa nauttien tämän kaipaavista huokauksista.”  
“Kuraverinen!”  
“Sietämätön...”

* * *

**Murha**

“Bella! Hän pyysi minut kanssaan Tylyahoon!”  
“Kuka? Ei kai taas Potter? Sepä yllättävää.”

Hän punastui. Minun olisi pitänyt tunnistaa vaaran merkit. En kuitenkaan huomannut, en välittänyt. Potter ei ollut varteenotettava vihollinen. Lily oli minun.

“Älä viitsi, Bella. Minä suostuin.”

Minun Lilyni iski puukon rintalastaani.

“Hän on oikeasti ihan hyvä tyyppi. Hän on muuttunut. Ei hän ole sellainen kuin on esittänyt olevansa.”

Minun Lilyni vuodatti vertani uusilla ja uusilla syvillä viilloilla.

“Älä näytä tuolta, Bella. Tiedän, ettette ole ylimpiä ystäviä, mutta opit kyllä sietämään häntä. Minun takiani, jooko? Tämä ei saa rikkoa ystävyyttämme.”

Olin kykenemätön puolustautumaan, kun minun Lilyni murhasi minut.

* * *

**Täydellisyys**

Minun mestarini on poissa. Myös sinä olet poissa, kuollut.

Näillä asioilla on yhteys, jota en kykene ymmärtämään. Pimeyden lordi sanoi, ettei sinun ole välttämätöntä kuolla. Hän lupasi säästää sinut minulle. Olin jo suunnitellut, mitä tekisin kanssasi saatuani sinut vihdoin kokonaan itselleni. Olisit pitänyt siitä. Vannon, että olisit.

Tiedän, ettet koskaan unohtanut minua. Vain minä tiedän, millainen todella olit kiltin rohkelikon kuoresi alla. Tunsin todellisen minäsi, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä niiden roolien kanssa joita ylläpidit säilyttääksesi maineesi. Ehkä et itsekään tiedostanut sen olevan teeskentelyä, ennen kuin kohtasit minut. Ennen kuin kohtasit itsesi minussa.

En ole kokenut sellaista yhteyttä kenenkään muun kanssa. Olimme yhtä niin monella tasolla, ettei sellaisen voisi uskoa olevan edes mahdollista tässä vajavaisuuksien maailmassa. Uskoin ennen täydellisyyteen. Se sai olemuksensa siitä, mitä meille tapahtui ollessamme yhdessä. Mutta sinä et uskonut siihen. Valitsit kulissit sen sijaan, että olisit elänyt todellisen luonteesi mukaisesti. Kun valitsit Potterin minun sijastani, uskoni täydellisyyteen horjui. Mestarini opetti minut taas uskomaan siihen; hän oli täydellisyys.

Tai niin minä uskoin. Onko täydellisyyteni minkään arvoista, jos avuton lapsi todella kukisti sen, mitä pidin kaikkein täydellisimpänä?

Mestarini ei voi olla kuollut. Minä löydän hänet. Vain hän voi täyttää sen tyhjyyden, jonka jätit minuun hylätessäsi täydellisyyden, joka olimme me.


End file.
